Return of the Staff Meister
by ninjagirl91
Summary: This is the third in the Staff series. It takes place just after the second. Miley loses memory during a training exercise. How long will it take to get her back to normal? OcxOc SteinXMarie other canons
1. Chapter 1

I do not own soul eater...

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 1:

Miley's Worry:

Miley has a new rank?

Miley Summers was sitting in class. She was staring at her teacher's back while he was writing something on the blackboard. Her partner, a boy with light tan skin and medium brown skin elbowed her. His deep blue eyes staring at her with worry. "You seem to handle him mad at you better then last time." She turned to look at him. She had a smile on her face.

"He isn't mad, he handled it already. It doesn't matter now." She said. Her large green eyes showing the happiness she was really feeling. Miley's eyes always showed her true emotions. Something went flying by Miley's face causing her chestnut brown hair to move in the sudden breeze. She looked to see the scruple sticking in the wood.

"If you two, are done chatting, can we get back to class?" Both teens looked toward a teacher. He was a very pale man. He had a scar that ran diagonally across his face. He had familiar gleam over his glasses. Miley, wasn't really scared of him, Miley knew that Stein's appearance was all it really was an appearance. He was really just a big softy, she saw him as a father figure, which at first Miley thought he didn't take seriously till just recently. Stein showed he takes his position in Miley's life more then she had thought.

"Sorry, Professor." Both weapon and meister said. The class went off without a hitch after that. Miley never thought she would live such a normal day. To her felt strange, she wondered what price would she have to pay for this one day. She wondered what kind of news she was going to get. She could tell something bad was going to happen.

Miley felt like going to walk. She wondered around with no real destination. She knew would have to end eventually. She found herself down town. She was enjoying herself when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a man. He was tall, pale and had red hair. He had even skin and a smile on his face. He was dressed in his usual black suit that she had seen him in. It was Death Scythe or Spirit as Stein called him.

She always felt awkward around this man. It had to due with the fact the first time she had really met him, she had taken him out with Mason. She never really apologized either, which she didn't like. Stein had told her that Spirit didn't even know what had happened, but in Miley's opinion that didn't excuse her behavior. It also didn't help that next time they met she had sent him to a fit of tears, about his daughter, Maka, who was also a good friend of Miley's.

"Stein's looking for you. He was heading over to your place." He said like it was no big deal. Miley wondered why he was looking for her. She couldn't think of any stupid stunts she had pulled.

"Thank you, Mr. Death Scythe." Miley said shyly.

"Drop that Death Scythe stuff will you? Just call me Spirit."

Miley nodded and walked away. She felt really strange. She hurried to find her professor. She found him, walking down the next street, everything seemed normal. Miley wondered how long will it would last. "I was told you where looking for me?" She said coming up behind him. He turned hardly surprised, his usual cigarette hanging unlit from his mouth. She watched him pull a lighter from his pocket.

"We need to talk. Don't worry you're not in trouble," He muttered though the cigarette. She looked at him, with her large curious eyes. She could ask a question with out words with those eyes. He hoped that they would never change. "Let's go to your place, Mason needs to hear this as well." Miley nodded, silently. They walked quickly down the road.

Soon they arrived at the small girl's apartment. Miley let them in. "Mason, can you come out, we have a visitor." Miley called out. It was the most talking she had done around him, expect class. It surprised Stein. She didn't even seem effected. He was glad. He had only done it because he had no other choice. "Come on, please don't tell me you're hiding, I'm the one who should be afraid of the man not you!" He watched the meister shake her head. "Really, how did you know it was, Stein."

He watched Miley disappear down a small hallway. She came back after a few seconds. "Sorry, about this, I'll just be a minute. Have a seat." He watched her shake her head when she went down the hall. He was strongly reminded of him and Marie. He had to stop himself from laughing. About five minutes later his students returned. He decided he shouldn't beat around the bush.

"I have two things to talk with you two. I guessing you rather have a bad news first." Both teens now sitting across from him nodded. He knew they thought it was something about witches, or deadly attacks, but it something mundane and it even to him seemed anti-climatic to tell them this. "As you're both aware the Academy has basic physical exams to make sure the students stay healthy. I hate to tell you think Miley, but you failed."

Miley's eyes widened. How could she fail? There was no way. She wasn't even aware that you could fail. "How?" Was all the young girl could say.

"Calm down, it's not that serious. You're just a few pounds under weight. Just take in a little more calories and maybe excise a little less and you should be fine. It can be explained, with you constantly going in and out of the Dispensary. It won't be long till your back to normal."

"So, what's the good news?" Mason asked, trying to change the subject.

"Miley's been brought up a rank and is now a two star Meister. Your the highest ranking in your class."

Miley stared at her Professor, she couldn't see how this was good news. It was just what she needed, another reason for her classmates to hate her. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. Then she realized, she now had more access to library now. She had a whole extra floor to read from. She wondered what school was going to be like the next day.

When they arrived it was clear, that Miley's rank hadn't be kept too quiet. She could hear people whispering and felt them staring at her. Soul and Maka met up with them in the hall. They shared a few words. Maka and Soul couldn't stay long, they were heading off to fight the witch they needed. Miley couldn't believe that there had been no attacks on her yet. It all changed when she got into class though, she felt the paper bounce off her head. It didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Look it's the teacher's pet, let me guess, because you have a death scythe you're better then we are right?"

"You said it not me," She shrugged, she was more worried about what Stein said about her weight then about her rank. That's all it really was a rank. To her the wasn't the biggest thing, she'd already missed that. She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She sat down and waited to Stein to come crashing in, which about a minute later, he did.

He wrote something across the board in large letters. He called down three meister and weapon teams. "Today we're going to be learning about team resonance." Miley felt the pit of her stomach drop out. She couldn't do that! She wondered what was going to happen now, there was the bad news she was looking for...

Alright Chapter 1 is done! Tell me what you think! Can't wait to hear? What will Miley do? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater...

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 2:

Miley finds a file:

It was just a training exercise?

Miley Summers rarely ever gave on herself, she often worked hard to prove to people that she could do anything if she tried. There was only one thing that cause her to doubt herself, was when it came to soul resonance. They had started team resonance and she doubted it would work with her. Miley's soul was picky and can only bond one weapon. She had talked it over with Mason, who agreed that she may have to drop her battle arts class. This wasn't such a big deal but the fact their teacher happen to be Stein.

She wasn't looking forward to this talk with him. She wondered if he had though about it. She started walking down the street. She really didn't want to drop but to her, there didn't seem to be any other option. She sighed slowing dragging her feet.

Stein was pouring over his notes. He knew this part of the course would be hard for Miley, she needed team members that would adjust their souls to hers, but she didn't seem to have any friends in the class. No seem to even talk to her if they didn't have too. He puffed on his cigarette. He didn't want to force anyone from the class, it wasn't needed now. He sighed, why did this have to happen just after Miley got herself confidence back.

Miley stood at Stein's door. She stood there, thinking about how much she wanted to just go home. She wanted to talk to Stein about it though. She sighed an raised her hand to knock. She felt her fist hit the door, she suddenly wished she had just left the idea alone. She knew now that this point there was no turning back.

Stein opened the door and found a very nervous looking Miley. He was unsure why she was there. He quickly let the young girl in. He went over and closed the file that he had on her. He never told her that he had made one, the only other person who knows of it's existence was Marie. He knew Miley would take it the wrong way if she found it.

"What's the matter?" He asked sitting down on the chair across from the couch. "You look upset about something." He knew beating around the bush was useless with this girl, she couldn't understand unless it was spoken out right.

"I'm here to ask about dropping your class." She said quickly, staring at the floor. "The battle arts, I don't think I can handle team resonance..." Her hair was cover her face, he could tell by her voice, she wasn't really sure what she was feeling.

"I'm surprised, you haven't even tried yet. You always work hard, I've seen you practiced till you couldn't get up anymore, then try again any way."

"What if people get hurt when they resonate with me." He watched her face go to floor. It was just like her to worry about everyone else. He sighed he just needed to talk her though it. He patted her one the shoulder.

"Miley, your selfless acts are endearing but you can't give your education for other people, tell them to suck it up." He told her.

"But,"

"Just listen to me for a second." He said smiling. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "You need to think about yourself, everyone can take care of themselves, you need to think about you."

"So I'm guessing that's a no about dropping, then." She sighed.

"I'll make you a deal, try it for a week, if nothing comes out of it, I'll let you drop it." He said simply. Miley stared at him, he was taking it better then she thought. She thought he would be yelling by now.

"Really? You're okay with this?" She ask, rubbing her shoes against the floor.

"Not really," He said while lighting a cigarette. "But I can't be really helped."

Miley felt thankful, she couldn't believe that he wasn't upset. She was wondering what was going though his mind. She couldn't tell if he was just trying to stay calm to make her feel better. She got off the couch, she was about to leave.

"Miley, are you really about your classmates or are you worried about your soul..."

Miley looked down at the floor again. "To be honest, I hadn't even thought about that." She knew that he was going to lecture her. He always lectured her about not taking care of herself. There is was a large gust of wind ran though the room. Miley wondered where it had come from.

"Damn, I hate when that happens." He quickly started to picking up the fallen papers.

"I'll help," she said bending down. She began pulling papers toward her. Under a stack of them she found a folder. She pulled it toward her but lost her grip and it fell open. Miley's brain processed without her wanting to. Her eyes when wide as she realized what the page was saying. All she could feel the pain well in her chest and the tears sting her eyes. She was unable to understand. "Am I an experiment to you?" She asked darkly.

Stein hadn't seen Miley pick up the file. He looked up to see what she was talking about. When he saw the open file in her hands, he knew it wasn't going to end well. He didn't have a chance to explain. He felt the file hit him in the face and he watched the rest of the paper work fall to the floor. He sighed and stood up. He hoped that their relationship wouldn't be destroyed by a simple gust of wind.

He finished organizing the papers that had fallen. He started typing on his computer. The door creaked open. He didn't bother to turn around, he was much in the mood to talk. Marie stared at her partner's back and could tell something was wrong. She sat the groceries, on the coffee table and headed over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt him relax. "What's the matter, I thought with the whole afternoon to yourself, you would be in better mood." She muttered in his ear. He looked at her from the corner of his glasses, she felt his should slack.

"I didn't get much done, Miley came visit."

"Really?"

"It didn't really go well." He said while reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

"What happened, I thought you two had reached an understanding."

"We did, I destroyed that. She found the file that I had been making and I didn't have time to explain what is about before she was gone."

Miley arrived home, Mason met her at the door. He didn't bother how to ask how it went. He sat down with on the couch. "I'm guessing that the answer was no, then." Miley stared at the floor. She had forgotten why she had gone over to Stein's in the first place.

"No, he said if after a week it there was no progress he would let us drop. But he needs to get his stupid data first!" Her voice rose and she kicked the table. She rubbed the bitter tears away from the corners of her eyes. She thought she finally understood but she was wrong. She was done with this. She really was.

"What are you talking about, Miley?" Her partner asked wrapping his arms around her. She quickly explained what happened. Mason knew that Miley was missing something, but he knew that the best thing to do right now was to calm her down. He made her a cup of tea. "Hey want to train to blow off some of the steam?"

"Yeah, sounds good, do you think Black*star would spar with me?" She said finishing off the tea.

"I'm sure he will, he doesn't care who he fights, he just likes to fight." Mason said taking the tea cup from her. She was pumped now, there would be no stopping her. He followed her out the door, which she had left open.

Stein was typing darkly on his computer. What was left of his good mood was gone. He lit another cigarette. He checked his pack, he needed to slow down he only have five left. He heard the knock on the door but ignored it. He was really done with people today. He felt Marie hurry passed him and felt a little better. He turned his head to look at his partner. He wondered why no one had settled down with her before. She just wanted to be a house wife. He heard Maka's voice but couldn't make out what she had said. He turned back to his computer.

Maka was most likely there to visit Marie. Their students often came to visit. He smiled, he was glad there was some normalcy. Even if it only Marie who had it. His whole idea changed when he felt Marie put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a extremely distressed Maka. He looked at her, he wondered what could have her that upset.

"It's Miley," Stein knew this was going to start a long night for him. "We were sparring and she ended up hitting a tree. We wasn't sure if it was safe to move her."

Stein out of out his chair, he wondered why he even tried to have a simple life. "Just give me the details on the way, Maka." They arrived in a clearing. Stein knew this place the kids often trained here. He wasn't sure what else this spot would mark. Miley was lying on the ground. She had a nasty bump but there was only a little blood. He began checking her neck there didn't seem to be anything broken. "Miley," Her eyes slowly opened, the pressure in his chest relax, but not for long.

"Who are you?" Was all Miley said before her eyes flutter close.

Woooooooooooooooooooooooo! Chapter 2 Yay, damn that was a lot of fluff, this is going to be an interesting fanfiction. Alright shout outs!

Animazing23- thanks for the review yep lets see what going to happen! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own soul eater...

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 3

The whole story:

Miley has amnesia?

Stein sighed, he had lost count of times he had taken this student to the Dispensary. Miley was going to be fine, he just worried about what she had said. He sat next to her bed. He stared at the young girl next to him. He couldn't believe that she had decided to spar with Black*star, he was going lecture her to the point of boredom when she woke up. He wondered if she would even listen to him when she did.

Miley started to move. She was groaning and there was a bit of a whine. Her eyes flew open. She sat up and started looking around. Stein reached out and touched her shoulder, to try to calm her down. She turned to look at him, her eyes showed no recognition. She pulled away from him. Stein knew something was wrong. Miley was shaking, she seemed frightened, it was almost like she was meeting him again for the first time.

"Where am I? Where's Diana? Who are you?" She asked very fast. Her eyes darting around the room trying to find something that she knew. She was terrified, but it was nothing compared to how Stein felt at the moment. Why didn't she know who he was.

"I'm a doctor, you hit you head, do you remember doing that?"

"No... I want Diana..." She sniffed. Stein had no idea why Miley would want the women who left her to travel to Africa. Stein still never understood that situation.

"We're trying to get a hold of her, but when we find her I'll tell you okay."

"Okay..." The young girl muttered while looking down at the blankets. After a few minutes of talking with Miley, she now trust him enough to do her vitals. He was getting more and more concerned. He decided the best way to put it to rest.

"Miley, how old are you?"

"I'm twelve." She muttered, she wasn't even looking at him. Now Stein understood, he couldn't believe he didn't notice right away, Miley had amnesia. "Why, is that wrong?" She asked, she was starting to get really upset. Stein knew why, Miley was out of her comfort zone.

"No, no, that's fine, don't worry about that, I'm going to go see, if they found Diana yet." He said getting up. "You should try to get some sleep, you may feel a little better when you wake up." There was a loud sniff behind him, he almost turned around. He entered the hallway and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a puff, he felt a little more relaxed. He needed to talk to Lord Death and quickly, this was really serious.

Stein arrived in the Death Room. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there so quickly. The comical Death God greeted him in the usual way of bouncing a swaying. "What's up?"

"Miley Summers has amnesia, she hit her head while training with some of her fellow students." Stein didn't have time to be vague.

"Are you serious Stein?" Spirit asked. Stein just nodded and pulled out another cigarette. He told the god about what had just happened in the Dispensary.

"Miley doesn't remember her days at the academy." Stein couldn't believe what he was saying, he knew that she knew nothing of the dangers out side of the city walls. She wouldn't even recognize her partner. He sighed.

"Well Stein, Miley will need to be protected till her memories return."

Stein returned the the Dispensary to find Marie. At first couldn't tell if Miley was there. Then he noticed that Marie was stroking her hair. He wondered if Miley knew who Marie was. When Marie looked up, it showed his hope was nothing but that hope.

"What happened? She was crying, she didn't know who I was..." He walked over patted her shoulder. He explained what happened, Marie covered her mouth. "Amnesia poor thing. She can't seem to catch a break can she."

"No, I guess not." He stared at sleeping girl, tears where still falling freely from her face. He sighed, he was glad that he didn't have to check her vitals every five minutes. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

After a day, Miley was cleared to leave. She still had no clue who anyone was. Mason hurried over to her begging her to remember. Stein thought it really out of the ordinary, usually if Miley was having trouble Mason would take charge to help her. He questioned the young weapon. The news that the boy had didn't help the situation.

"My Grandfather is coming to meet her. If we can't prove that we're partners, he'll take me back to France. He wants to know everything about her, and what she thinks of me..."

"Which could be problem if she doesn't know who you are." Stein removed his glasses and rubbed his left eye. He wondered how this could get any worse. Then Stein realized if, Mason returned to France would mean, Miley would have no one to look after her and in her current state she needed someone. He sighed, he wondered how when something went wrong with Miley, it had to be the worst thing that could possibly happen. It must be a Staff Meister thing, he really hoped so.

Then his mind went back to fight they had before this had happened. He felt someone grabbed his hand. "You've got that look on your face, whats the matter Franken?" He looked over not even surprised to find Marie smiling at him. He knew her presence without even reading her soul. We need to talk Marie, there is a little issue with Miley."

Yay! Chapter 3 down, yay more fluff! What will happen next who knows! Shout outs

animazing23- I'm glad your enjoying the fic and YOU'RE WELCOME Maiax-Spirit-Hikaru- just like cliffhangers okay don't judge me... 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own soul eater...

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 4:

Miley's fears:

Miley moves in with Stein and Marie?

Stein watched Miley taking her surroundings. It was odd she had come to visit so often, but she was trying to take it all in like she had never seen any of it before. He sighed the girl had slept here before but she still wasn't comfortable. He showed her to Marie's old room. He smile at her. She looked at him her face blank.

"I know it's gloomy but once you move in, you can add your own little touches." He left sitting on the bed taking in her new room. He wasn't sure if she was okay or not. He'd never seen her face or her eyes so blank, he wondered how that was happening. He entered the kitchen to find Marie cooking dinner. "I don't if we should be doing this... I mean, there is a line..."

"Franken Stein, are you still thinking about that. I would have thought after what happened with Katsune you would have gotten over this. That girl needs you," She said sitting down next to him. "I know she does," Stein looked Marie. "Don't worry about the line, right now it doesn't exist she's not really a student."

"I guess, you right." All of a sudden there was a loud scream. They both hurried down the hall. They found Miley curled in a ball on the bed. Stein wondered what had upset her. Marie had sat next to Miley. Then she pointed to the far corner was a possum. Stein felt a little embarrassed.

"Is that a possum?" Marie asked confused.

"Yes, it is," Stein said simply.

"What's it doing here?"

"I...that be my fault I think it escaped from the lab..."

Dinner was very quiet that night. Miley still didn't seem comfortable around them. It was strange the file was still weighing on his mind. He knew Miley didn't even know about it. He watched her playing with her food. He knew she just needed to adjust.

"Miley, what's the matter sweetheart." Marie asked smiling.

"I'm just not that hungry," She muttered. "May, I be excused."

"Sure," Marie said. Miley left the table and both teachers watched her leave. Marie sighed, and shook her head. "I'm worried, she doesn't seem herself."

"She's just adjusting to what's going on. Remember she doesn't really know who we are she just needs to get used to us. She'll be fine after a few days." Stein said while picking up Miley's plate. They didn't see Miley the rest of the evening. Stein wondered if anything was wrong. He walked down the hall and check to see if any thing was wrong. He found her a text book covering her face. He got her attention. She gave him a blank stare. "I was just wondering where you were. Every thing okay?" He asked.

"No, but is there another one of these?" She asked politely while holding up the text book. He was glad that some of Miley still seemed to be there.

"I'll see what I can do. Also if you need us, were just down the hall. Don't stay up to late." He said feeling little better. The small girl nodded and pulled the book back over her face. He left shaking his head. Marie met him at the end of the hall.

"Is she okay?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"She's fine, lost in a book, looks like she's been reading all afternoon. At least there is something about Miley that's still there." Marie nodded at him.

Stein felt his eyes fly open, he wasn't sure what had awoken him till the thunder boomed again. A whimper could be heard from the doorway. He reached for his glasses. Miley became a person instead of just a shape. The room with fill with light for a second. She was shaking from head to foot. He sighed, he hadn't been aware of the storm. This was going to be a long night, he could tell.

"Miley?" He stood up and after a particular loud clap. He had Miley holding him tight around the waist. "It's okay, your safe inside."

"I don't like it, it's so loud." She sobbed. He wasn't really sure what to do. This Miley didn't really know him. He began to pat her back awkwardly.

"I know, but it will all be over in the morning." He said.

"Are you sure, it sounds like its never going to end." Her grip got tighter with another role of thunder. Stein was now faced with a large dilemma, one he hadn't quite thought of. He couldn't bring Miley back to her room. It would be pointless, the storm would make it impossible for her to sleep... He sighed and hoped Marie wouldn't mind. He pulled the blanket up.

"Come on, Miley." He knew this was crossing the line. Then he remembered what Marie had said. She was right, but Stein had already decided but Miley is still a student, no matter how he or Marie felt about her. He pulled the blanket open. He gestured for her to climb into the bed. She shook her head. Her mind was quickly changed by a roll of thunder.

He lay there, listening to the even breathing of the two people he was sharing the bed with. He thought about how he used to be alone, but now, he never seems to get time to himself and he liked it this way. A whimper escaped Miley again. He went to comfort her but he watched Marie's arm wrap around the girls waist. He took off his glasses and laid down himself. He really did like this life better then how he had lived.

Alright really short chapter. Alright what will happen next? Find out in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater...

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 5:

Stein awoke to only find Miley in bed with him. She had been moved to where Marie usually slept. There was a whole second where he wondered how she gotten in his bed, but then what happened last night came back to him. She was still sleeping peacefully, this showed how late she had been up. Stein carefully got out of bed not trying to wake her. He wondered how Marie was able to get up before him. He usually made breakfast. He entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon.

His partner greeted him with one of her sunshine smiles. She was fully dressed and ready for the day. He wondered how late it was. He put his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry," He muttered, Marie turned around with a cup of coffee in her hands. She wondered what he was talking about.

"Franken?" She asked sitting down in the chair next to him. "Sorry for what?" She was worried.

"Letting Miley crawl into bed, I should have made sure if it

+ was okay first." He muttered happily taking the coffee she was offering. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It was fine, I would have done the same thing. That poor thing, she woke up again, she really is terrified isn't she." Stein was surprised, he hadn't heard her, but then again last night was the only night he'd slept this week. He sighed, he wondered they leave Miley alone, while they went to work. Lord Death had excused Miley for the rest of the year, which was all of two weeks. He knew when Miley finds out she missed finals, it would be heartbreaking to her.

"Do you think it's safe to leave her here alone?" He said. "I mean, I'm not sure what she remembers..." He cut himself off, he heard Miley coming down the hallway. She was standing in the doorway rubbing her left eye, if Stein hadn't known better he would have put no older then nine, good thing he knew better.

"Did you ever get a hold of Diana?" The young meister asked.

"Yes, but she's on a trip and can't come. But we'll tell her how you doing okay?" Stein said, wondering if Miley would fall for the story. The young girl just nodded and stared at him blank eyes. It would soon be time for him and Marie to leave. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her alone at the laboratory, Miley never went looking for trouble it just found her. He could just stick her in the library for the day, he wondered if she really would stay there all day though.

After Miley ate breakfast, which was all of a piece of toast with jelly. Stein wondered what she was up too. He and Marie had decided she would be fine on her own. Marie had gotten him to agree because she would come check on Miley during her lunch break. They told Miley they where leaving, the girl nodded showing she understood. Stein felt very strange telling Miley not to let any one she didn't know into the house. He wasn't that worried knowing that she was just going to read all day and may not even hear any one at the door.

Stein agreed to go. He would realize that he was worried for good reason. Marie got held up with a student so he decided he would go check on Miley. She was fine, her nose still in a book. He was happy that she ate more of lunch then she had of breakfast. After lunch Stein when into the lab to quickly check the cages, all locked and full. He checked his watch he needed to head back soon. He found Miley on the couch asleep. Her left arm was hanging off the edge of the couch. He sighed he lifted her up and carried down the hall.

Once Miley was safely in bed, he relaxed and headed back to the school. He was ten minutes late for his class just after lunch but he didn't really mind and neither did the students. He was having a very good afternoon. He wasn't aware the it was about to all come crashing down.

Miley awoke up a loud knock, it was so loud, it echoed down the hall. She staggered down the hall. She opened the door and stared at the three boys that where standing there. They where all boys from her class but she had no idea. She tilted her head and blinked a couple of time.

"What you doing here teacher's pet?" The first boy asked. He was tall and tan. He towered over her, he was well built. "Geez, why are you here?"

"Do I know you?" Miley asked, she remembered she wasn't suppose to open the door. "Go away,"

"Oh, come on, you know us. Don't play dumb with us." said the second boy, built much like the first.

"Never mind, get out of the way." said the third.

"No one is home, go away!" Miley said. She felt like they where trouble but she couldn't explain how.

Suddenly the first boy at an idea. He quickly figured out Miley wasn't herself. "The professor sent us to get you." He softened his tone. Miley stared at him. "He wanted us to bring to the school, with you not feeling well he wanted to make sure you could get there." There had been rumors about what had happened just not where clear.

"Okay, if you say so." Miley stepped out and closed the Laboratory door behind her. They walked for a while. Miley felt like something was wrong, this didn't feel right at all. She kept looking for Stein but he never came into view. Miley was about to ask how much longer would it be when she felt something slam into the small of her back. She fell to the ground.

Stein and Marie arrived home. They weren't worried when the didn't see Miley right away. Stein thought she may still be catching up on the sleep she had missed. He went to check on her. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He slowly opened it. He expected her to still be asleep but the bed was unmade and Miley was no where to be seen. Stein didn't like this feeling

Miley couldn't understand. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. They where hitting her and kicking her but she couldn't understand why. She hadn't done anything, had the professor wanted them to do this? She knew that was wrong, she knew he wouldn't hurt her or want her hurt. She thought about the night before, Diana had never done anything like that. She would just have to hope he came soon. She hoped he wouldn't be mad about her opening the door.

Stein was mentally in a panic only mentally though, there wasn't a single sign of it on his face. He knew externally he had to stay clam. He had no idea where she could have gone. He wondered around. He heard a familiar cry, he had heard that cry too many times. He wondered what kinda trouble she had gotten into. He hurried to where the noise came from. He felt his eyes widen. Miley was on the ground and surrounded. He didn't need a full look to know who they where. He couldn't believe that they would take it this far.

They notice him standing there. They took off running, he was more worried about Miley then them right now. He wasn't sure how long this had been going on. He hurried over. Miley was sobbing, there where several injures that he saw at first he knew there would be more. "Miley,calm down. They're gone, and they aren't going to come back, trust me."

He got her back to the Laboratory, and lay her down on the couch. He began to gather things he would need to clear Miley up. Marie came out to see what all the noise was. Her eyes fell on Miley and hurried over to check on her.

"What happened?" She asked shocked. "I mean, who would do this?"

"Some of her classmates decided to have a little fun with her. She didn't stand a chance, three on one." He said simply.

"Oh god! What are we going to do Franken?"

"Nothing I'm going to let Lord Death handle them." He was trying to keep himself from shaking.

Well that took forever to write, sorry guys. Well that's Chapter 5. What will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Soul eater... Sorry it's been so long since I updated

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 6

Stein's Worry:

Miley knows Kid?

Stein moodily lit his cigarette. He was torn between checking on Miley and making sure he didn't wake her up. He blew out a shapeless puff of smoke. He was in a really bad mood, and nothing seemed to be helping it. He needed to report wheat happened to Lord Death but he didn't want to leave Miley alone.

He would have to wait till Marie returned home, she run out shopping, they needed food for dinner. He sighed and made his way from the kitchen to the living room. So much had changed since he started working at the academy, for one thing he was around people more often, he still wasn't sure if this was a good or not. He sat down at his computer and started working on a project he had been ignoring.

After about half an hour, a noise brought him out of his stupor. He turned in his chair to face a very teary eyed Miley. He wondered what had upset her. He shook off the confusion of course she would still be in pain. He watched her bite down on her lower lip, trying not to cry.

Stein hadn't been very good with tears, it was after he met Miley he'd gotten much better. When he was in school he thought it was all hormones that made girls cry for no reason. Most girls where like that any way, well expect Miley... She really only cried when it made since or to him it made since anyway. He stood up, to check on her. He found a familiar feeling as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I had a bad dream." Stein tensed wondering what horror she may have relived in her dreams would he have to explain it was real? "There where boys and they where beating me up. It hurt and I don't understand why they would do that." He relaxed but not for long. "They said I would be better off dead because no one cares about me any way. You like me don't you?" For the first time in his life, logic and science would fail him. He stared into the large green eyes staring at him. He knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to put it.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." To him that sounded wrong. "Plus it was just a dream they don't matter. Much better. Miley's eyes where still blank. He didn't like that, he really didn't. She rubbed her eye. She still looked really tired. "Why don't you get some more sleep Miley." He had an idea this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm not tired." She said simply. Stein could look at her and know she was. He wasn't really in the mood to argue with her. If he did she would lose and he didn't want to think about what he might do if she pushed him to far.

"Then why don't you lay down for a little while then. Marie will be home soon. I just don't want you pushing yourself." Stein wondered if the young girl would pick up on what he said but she didn't. Marie finally arrived home. Stein told her he wanted to speak to Lord Death about what happened then left without another word.

Stein arrived home late. He hoped Marie hadn't waited up for him, but not to his surprise she was waiting for him when he walked in the door. She grab a hold of his hand and brought him to the the kitchen. "So what now?"

"Lord Death will handle it. Is Miley in bed?" It was about nine thirty at night. He knew that was early, but she had seemed rather tired earlier that day. His partner nodded.

"I was thinking about taking her out shopping with me, you know just to get her out of the house. It may trigger something," She said. Stein agreed it would be good to get Miley away from the books for a while. He also would love to uninterrupted work time for himself. He could tell there was something else bothering Marie. He wasn't sure what it was though.

"She didn't eat dinner Franken, I'm starting to get worried." Marie said quickly. Stein needed a moment to process what she was saying. Then he realized she was talking about Miley.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, she's recovering from the attack, that's all." Stein said while lighting a cigarette.

"But Franken, with her already being under weight, is that really a good idea." Stein's questioning look... then remembered. Miley's accident had driven everything out of his mind. He looked down the hallway, where Miley's room was.

"If I said I forgot would you believe me?" He said rubbing his eyes. He really was tired.

"No, I wouldn't. You're always worried about her. When you found out about her weight you started ripping your hair out."

"I know but the accident pushed it out of my mind, if she hadn't found that file she never would have gone looking for a fight." He lit a cigarette and took a deep puff. Why did it always end like this.

"Franken, why don't you get some sleep?" Marie said putting an arm around her partner. He felt some of the tension leave his body but not the worry from his mind. He was about to argue but Marie had the look on her face. He sighed defeated and put out his cigarette and headed to bed.

Marie walked down the hall to Miley's room. She quietly entered the room. Miley was sleeping peacefully. Marie smiled and sat on the end of the bed where Miley's feet didn't reach. She watched the girl sleep a while. As she went to leave she kissed Miley's forehead and closed the door gently.

The next morning Miley seemed more about then usual. Her face was still blank but she didn't spend the whole day in her room. Stein was thankful that Miley had finally adjusted to him and Marie. He now could focus on the major problem at hand. He needed to find away to get Miley to eat more. She hadn't eaten much at breakfast. Marie asked Miley if she would like to go shopping with her. Miley nodded and went to go put her book away.

They arrived at the store, Marie explain that they needed something for lunch and dinner. Marie kept asking Miley if she like one thing or another. Marie ask Miley about squash. Miley gave Marie a blank stare.

"I can't eat those." She said.

"You don't like them?" Marie ask sweetly. Miley shook her head.

"It makes my thought tight and my skin itchy." Marie took a mental note to tell Stein when she got home. The rest of the day the two of them enjoy themselves. Marie tired to get Miley to loosen up.

They even stopped by a toy store and Marie told Miley to pick something out. Miley stood there unsure what to say or do. Marie could tell Miley was still uncomfortable and gave a smaller group of options. Miley finally chose a cream color teddy bear with a pale orange ribbon, with teal color eyes. Miley mutter a awkward thank you. She hadn't had this done for her before. Marie made a note to tell Stein about it.

They started on their way home. Miley was holding tight to the teddy bear lie her life depended on it. Marie smiled at the back of the young girl happy that she was about to do some to make the girl feel comfortable with her, even if it was just a little bit. Miley noticed something out of the corner eye. She turned to get a full view. Marie followed the young girls line of sight.

It was Death the Kid and his twin weapons, they just seemed out for a walk. Marie held up a hand to wave. She didn't get her arm all the way up when the world started to move in slow motion. She never saw Miley dive into the street. She did watch the teddy bear hit the ground and the large truck swerve to avoid the two children. After the dust clear Marie almost started laughing out of relief. The scene was rather comic for what could have really happened.

The only thing that was left in the middle of road was Kid's skateboard clearly snapped in two. Miley was on top on Kid barely inches from his face. Marie sighed, she was thankful that both children were alright. She felt someone grab her shoulder. She looked up to see a rather confused Stein. Marie wondered how much of the incident he had seen.

Miley stared into Kid's eyes for a whole second. She quickly checked him for injury, when she was sure he was unhurt she wrapped her arms around him. He looked over to Stein standing on the other side of the road. The look on his face question said, what's going on? The crazy held his hands to show he had no idea.

"Kid I'm so glad you're safe!" She said happily. "That was really close." Stein hurried to check on Kid for himself. He could tell from the other side of the road that Miley was fine.

"You alright, Kid?" He asked the grim reaper. The young death god nodded.

"Just a bit shaken up, but fine thanks to Miley." He said.

"How did you mange to get her out of harms away?" Stein asked.

"I used my skateboard to give us a push."

Later that night, neither teacher hadn't heard much from Miley. Stein had given her a stern lecture on her dangerous stunt, and promised he would punish her if she did any thing like it again then he sent her to her room. Stein didn't like being the bad guy but he guessed someone had to. It was getting close to dinner time and Marie started getting worried. Miley was usually out of her room by now.

"Do you think we where to harsh on her?" She said. "I mean, we aren't really her parents..."

"I thought I was the only one who worried about that. No, I don't think so. I think she's just making sure she stays out of trouble till dinner, we never told her when it was okay to come out. Miley isn't used to have someone holding her accountable for her actions, so she's not sure if it's okay to push boundaries or not."

"You know that didn't help at all, Franken."

He chuckled, his partner was starting to sound like him. He knew it had to do with her getting closer to Miley. She was now worried about the same things he was, they didn't want to replace the parents Miley had lost. He wasn't even sure if this was an issue with Miley, he needed to talk to her about that when she got her memory back... what was he thinking, this wasn't permanent... when she got her memory it would go back to normal. "If you're that worried, I'll go tell her dinner is soon and see how she is doing."

He reached Miley's room and heard her crying though the door. He was shocked, had they been to hard on her? He would have thought getting sent to her room and lectured was getting off easy, he thought about if he had done the same thing his father would have made he didn't repeat the action. He shook the thought of his parents from his mind, it wasn't his favorite subject to think about. He quickly entered the room to find Miley trying to clean a teddy bear.

"What's the matter, Miley?"

"I got the bear dirty, I tossed it when I went to save it, it landed in the dirt." She sniffed. Marie had told him, Miley's reaction to the bear. "She was so nice to get it from me, and I go and make it dirty. I haven't even had it a day." Only Miley would worry about a small patch on the fur.

"Why didn't you ask for help? Let me see," It was the smallest patch of dirt Stein had ever seen. It would come out in the wash, which he told her. Miley almost seemed happy.

Dinner was quiet but Miley did eat most of it with some coxing from Marie. Miley seemed to finally be adjusting to living with them but there was something that weighed on her mind, he wondered what it could be. He decided that Miley would tell him when she was ready, that was how it usually worked. He never tried to pry.

It was mistake. They saw Miley at breakfast then headed to work, Marie had returned on her lunch break to check on her. She found the house empty and after checking around the house both in and out side she quickly returned to school to tell Stein. Stein felt a familiar throb in his temple. He wondered who she mange to cause trouble everyday without trying to.

They arrived home, Miley had returned home and was reading. Marie took the book and banished Miley to her room. Stein let the punishment stand, he wanted to show Miley that Marie how power in the house as well. It was nice not to be the bad guy for once. Stein sighed did he dare think they were acting like a family? He wanted it clear that Marie was in the right to punish her. He knew why Marie was so upset, it wouldn't have been the first time that she returned home to find someone she deeply loved missing... He knew Miley was as confused as he was. Stein ever could really figure Marie out.

After clamming Marie down over coffee. He hurriedly but dinner together. He wanted to let Marie relax, though she was back to her cheery self. She started grading papers while waiting for the food. Stein found himself once again about to knock on her door to hear her crying. He opened the door wondering what could have upset the girl now. She was hugging the bear, that Marie had bought for her, now back to it's original state. He said down on the bed next to her, not sure if he should put his arm around her or not.

The sudden change in pressure on the mattress caused Miley to jump. He was glad he hadn't put his arm around her, it would have scared her to death. Her large green eyes where red and puffy, the showed she been crying for a long time. He hoped this didn't have to due with Marie being stern with her or Marie may never discipline Miley again and he didn't want to always be the bad guy. "What's the matter?"

"I miss someone..." She muttered into the bear, Stein almost couldn't hear.

"Who?" He already knew the answer, this was similar behavior to the time Miley had spent three hours in a rain storm. Miley was missing Mason, and Stein guessed Mason was missing Miley in the same way.

"I don't know, but I miss him so much, it makes my tummy hurt." Stein sighed, he'd never heard Miley speak this way. It was childish, Miley was very mature for her age, this Miley worried him, had she really been this way before she entered the Academy? He knew there was only one way to make Miley feel better, go see Mason. It looked like they where heading back to France.

Alright chapter 6 Oh geez back to France! What will happen next... find out next time.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own soul eater...

Chapter 7

Miley gets lost:

Yet another visit to France?

Stein lit his cigarette very glad to be off the plane. He took a thankful puff. He was watching Miley out of the corner of his glasses. She still looked rather down and out of it, he wondered if she always like this as a child, so quiet and withdrawn, he hoped not. Miley had always been quiet but not this quiet. They took a cab, they hadn't called a head, so the Gillettes did not send a car.

When they arrived, it was very strange. Stein couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at them. The cab driver stared at them when they told him a address. He quickly rang to door bell. When the doorman opened door. He looked very confused but let them in away. Soon Stein wondered what he was missing.

Mason hurried down the main stair case that ended right in front of them. There was something amiss. The last time they came to visit Mason, Miley had knocked him, in her excitement to see him. That was when Stein noticed Miley was missing.

Miley stared up at the large iron tower. She'd never seen anything so big before. She tilted her head back but she still couldn't see the top. She stood there trying to figure why it felt like she had been here before. She knew she hadn't so she shook it off. She found a vendor and suddenly thought she needed a map. She quickly asked the vendor who luckily spoke English. She told Miley that maps cost money, she didn't have any money so she kept going.

She began wondering why she wanted a map, she wasn't even sure if she could read maps. She wondered around for a while. She was looking for someone but she wasn't sure who though. Miley was passing a small store. She stopped when she heard someone call her name. It was a tall elegant women. She had a soft face and large smile.

"Miley, sweetheart? What are you doing here?" The women asked. Mason's mother knew what was going on. Mason had told her when he had arrived home. Miley stared at her.

"I don't know you..." She said. "Do I?"

"I'm a friend of Professor Stein." She knew that she had to get Miley off the street.

When the women said Professor Stein, the name had familiar feel to it, but Miley was unsure where she had heard it before. She wondered if the women meant the Professor she was staying with. In her mind he was just "The Professor." She didn't really have to put to him.

Stein was sitting down with Marie and Mason. His brain was out of control. He couldn't believe he'd let her out of his sight! He knew she had a habit to wonder off when she had never done it in Pairs. He looked down at the map. He mentally shook himself, he needed to clam down. They had circled all the places Miley may have been going. Stein knew her brain would be stimulated by the city and she might be traveling a path that she knew. He wondered what he should do after they found her... he needed to find her first.

The door to the parlor opened, Mason mother had returned and following just behind her was Miley. Stein felt relief spread though his chest. She was safe and right now it was all that mattered. Her eyes went from him to Mason. Miley smiled... it was the first time since the whole issue had started, Stein had almost forgotten what it had looked like. It was the first time Miley seemed like herself. He couldn't take this reunion away from her, but he needed to speak with her later and he would.

Later that evening he and Marie where sitting on Stein's bed. She looked at him. He had just told her about what happened with Miley. It was going to be odd to sleep alone, but then again he could think all night, without Marie telling him to go to sleep.

"Franken, don't think it was a bit harsh. We really aren't her parents and well it wasn't like she meant to." She said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I know, but I didn't teacher then how will she know... not to." He knew it was going to be along night for him. He awoke to a knock on his door. He sat up and reached for his glasses. The shapeless humanoid form became Marie. He wondered if Miley had talked to her about last night. He wasn't ready to talk about that. He hadn't told her everything, he wasn't ready to.

"Are you feeling alright Franken?" She asked while placing her gentle hand on his forehead. He pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine Marie, you worry too much."

"Right it's have past noon and I worry too much." She muttered. She could always tell there was a problem. Stein was thinking this was a joke it had to be. He glanced at the click on his bedside table. 12:35 glared back at him in bright red numbers. He leaned back on his pillows. This wasn't good he didn't have time for this... how did Marie know? She always knew... This had to be a joke, she was trying to prove that he didn't sleep enough, she made her point, he would do better and then he sneezed... This was so not funny.

Miley sat on her bed. She hadn't moved from the spot since the night before. She couldn't processed what happened. She was the complete opposite of Stein. She hadn't slept all night her words still echoing in her mind. She hadn't meant to call him that.

They arrived in Death City. Stein kept an eye on Miley, it didn't seem to bother her. He sneezed again. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy the plane ride. He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep, till Marie was shaking him awake. Now he needed to get home before the fever hit, it wouldn't be fun if he didn't.

The next day, he awoke with the shivers. The fever was in full swing and there was no hiding it from Marie. She took one look and pushed him back toward their bedroom. "There is no way you are going to work like that Franken." She said.

"I'll be fine." She merely rolled her at him and started to push him again. He started shivering again. He also felt a bit dizzy. He decided that he should stay at home.

"I doubt that, judging how much you're shaking. Are you sure that you and Miley aren't related, you seem to act the same way when your sick. "It's finals week Franken, you really don't need to be there." He sighed, he couldn't win.

Soon after Marie left he was feeling better. He decided to work on a project that he had been ignoring since Miley lost his memory. He knew he couldn't do to much, he had just planned to work for an hour. The light flicked which surprised him. He guessed that Marie was home early. "Franken what are you doing out of bed?"

"Just covering some stuff. Did classes get out early?"

"Franken, it's four-thirty..." That couldn't be right. He couldn't really have worked that long. He hadn't eaten all day which meant either had Miley. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this. Marie seemed to be thinking about something else. "Go lie Franken." Her tone wasn't firm and it had a undertone of worry. He gave up. She had that looked at her face, a mix between a pout and determinism. He lay down on the bed. He wondered how he didn't notice the time and why hadn't Miley come out of her room. Then again, did Miley know it was okay to ask about food? He really didn't want to think about that right now.

The next morning the fever was in full. His shivers where worse then the day before. He awoke covered in sweat and he was panting. Moving wasn't an option for Dr. Stein today. He hoped Marie hadn't noticed. He looked over to see her side of the bed, it was blurry but clearly empty. Stein now faced a new question, was it the fever or was it just his normal blindness, the world seem blurrier than usual. He was thankful that Marie had at least kept his glasses at arms length. The bright red blotches turned into number with told him it was just about nine o'clock.

Marie had long since left for work and he couldn't get out of bed to use the phone. He would have to just lie there. He sighed, he needed something to drink. He felt sleep again unable to fight the fever. It was going to be a long day.

Miley was in her bedroom. She was holding on to her bear. She was very confused. She wondered where the Professor was. Marie had told her that he was staying home, but he wasn't at his computer where he always was. She wondered if he could still be asleep but some how to her it didn't seem right. He never slept most of the time...

She try to think of reasons he would stay in bed all day. She knew he was the type who worked on something all of the time. She rarely saw him not reading something. She wondered if he could be sick. She didn't know if he could get sick, but she decided to go check on him. She quietly opened the door, it was dark but her eyes adjusted quickly. She tip toed over to the bed.

Stein was resting uneasily, he forehead was covered in sweat, his breath was short quick bursts and his usually pale face had a reddish tint from the flush of the fever. Miley had never seen anything like this. She watched him shiver under the blanket. She wondered where the extras ones where. She started looking through the doors in the hallway. She found one and quickly brought it back to Stein's room. She started thinking about all the books she read, a few had people get sick like this and she was trying to remember how to help.

She knew that a damp cloth would make him feel cooler even if it didn't really bring down the fever. She started gathering what she needed. She found a face cloth in the bathroom. She quickly got a bowl from the kitchen. Then she thought about ice. She found it in the freezer. She hurried back into the room. She lay the cloth on his forehead. Miley wasn't sure what to do next. She just kept the cloth cool.

Stein really wished his body would make up its mind. He could handle one temperature or the other. He really hated being sick. His face went cold again. He felt himself starting to wake up again. He felt someone take his hand. It was too small to be Marie's.

He opened his eyes and could only tell it was Miley due to the mass of brown, he assumed was her hair. All of her other features where blurred. He wanted to reach for his glasses but Miley still had hold of his hand. He sighed thinking about the gesture. It was to show someone was there. "Miley could you get me my glasses?" He slurred the last part but she understood and quickly gave them to him. He wanted to at least be able to see her.

He was amazed as the world came back into focus. Miley's face cleared and she looked very nervous. An expression that he was used to her having, but he also knew how to make it go away. He gave her a smile to show her he was okay. Then after that he went back to sleep again. Miley started waking him up to drink something. It was hard he really wanted to do was sleep. He knew Miley was only trying to help.

Marie for once wanted the school day just to be over. She had a really bad feeling and she didn't like the idea of her Meister laying at home with a fever with Miley. It meant they where both unprotected. She wanted to check on Stein, she hoped he wouldn't be sleep when she got home.

Miley headed back into the kitchen. She quickly fill the bowl again. She stepped onto the chair she had left in front of the fridge. She pulled open the freezer door and started to reach for the ice try. Miley wasn't sure what set of her center of balance but she went tumbling to the floor.

Stein sat up, he wasn't sure where the energy had come from, because in his condition he shouldn't have been able to move. He quickly realized that Miley wasn't in the room. He threw off the blanket. By the time he was in the living room his burst of energy was gone. His head swam, but he was focused on finding Miley. "Miley..." His voiced slurred. He felt the fever take back over. He saw her on the floor. He never hoped that it was posed. He knew it wasn't.

Miley was lying on the floor she was surrounded by ice cubes. The ice tray is in pieces among the ice. He staggered over to her. She seemed alright, she wasn't bleeding. He was thankful for that. He couldn't imagine trying to clean her up. She had no signs of an concision. He needed to get them both lying down. He doubted that he could get Miley back to her room. He doubted that he could reach his room. It would just have to make it to the living room.

Lifting Miley was usually an issue, but Stein's equilibrium didn't really exist at the moment. He almost drop her. It's was a long battle, Stein found it hard to believe that it was ten feet. He finally made it. It made him thankful to lie down. He felt someone shaking him. He wasn't ready to wake up. "Franken, please." His eyes flew open. His vision was blurry and he was worried, then he realized Marie had just removed his glasses.

"My glasses..." He muttered.

"You don't need them right now." She said sternly. Just his luck her motherly insticts had kicked in.

"Miley,"

"Is just fine. Has a bump and a bit of a headache, but she'll be fine." She told him. "Don't worry about her. You need to worry about yourself. I've learned a trick or two while living with you." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Why don't you go back to sleep. Sorry that I woke you."

The next day he was feeling a great deal better. The fever had given way and he was able to walk straight. He worked on a few projects that had fallen by the wayside. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. The door bell rang. He wondered who was coming to call. Marie and the kids where at school. Mason would have called a head if he was coming to visit. Stein opened the door to find Spirit.

"How are you feeling Stein?"

"I never thought you would sink this low. You are going to harass me while I'm sick."

"Believe it or not, I am really here to see how your doing, I know how bad these fevers of yours can get. Stein nodded and hoped that Spirit wasn't going to go any further down that road. Luckily Spirit did drop the subject. "I'm also here to check on Miley. Marie told me she took a nasty fall."

"Who's checking you or Lord Death?" Stein asked.

"Kid, actually. He's been worried about her since they both nearly got hit by that truck. Seemed rather foolish doesn't it, pushing a shinigami out of the way."

"For Miley not really. When I heard I wasn't surprised. I don't know much about Staff Meister but I do know a lot about Miley. He wouldn't have matter who was in that truck path, you, me, hell one of the bullies at school she still save them. Miley can't protect herself so she protects others instead." Stein said while lighting a cigarette.

"Where does that sound familiar?"

"No idea, but she's got a nasty bump but other than that she just fine. It wasn't anything serious."

As if to prove his point. Out came a very tired looking Miley. She was holding her bear in her left arm and rubbing her eye with her right. Again Miley looked much younger than she really was. Stein would have put her at nine if he didn't know better, but he did.

Alright guys sorry it took so long. I have have some trouble getting in written down. Now it's all set and I'm starting to type chapter 8 next! Yay what will happen next chapter who knows. Alright tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own soul eater...

Chapter 8

Stein Recovers:

Marie's Parents Surprise visit?

After a few days Stein was able to return to the work. He made it back in time for the last day of school. Like many of his students he wondered why he had bothered. It was only a half day, and there were no classes. He sat in his classroom. He stared at the empty chairs. His eyes fell on Miley's. He wondered if Miley would be this way permanently... he shook the feeling away.

He really couldn't believe that she hadn't changed her seat in two years. It was hard to believe she'd come so far. She had gone from being the timid girl reading in his front row, to the force to be reckon with. He smiled at the thought, she was a large force to reckon with.

The final bell rang, Stein didn't move. He just stared at her seat. He hoped that Miley would be back to normal soon. He shook himself again, what was wrong with him lately. Could he be missing her? He saw her every day... but that Miley wasn't the one he was used to.

Marie entered the room. She walked over to him. "You missing her?" She asked.

"How can I miss someone who isn't gone?"

"You know just as much as I do, that Miley isn't our Miley. She's also not the best replacement. She never smiles."

Stein didn't answer, it was what bothering him. This Miley only smiled once when she saw Mason. The Miley that they new smiled no matter what. Stein always wondered why that was, he made a note to ask her about it later. He lit a cigarette.

When they arrived home, they had a surprise waiting in their living room. Stein knew that Marie looked like her mother, and he got along with them well. He still didn't enjoy finding them unannounced at his home. Especially with an amnesiac student living with him. Marie looked just as shocked as he was. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you, sweetheart, we wanted to see how you are doing. You're so vague in your letters." Marie's mother answered. Standing up to give her confused daughter a hug.

"How did you get in the house?" She asked while returning the hug.

"Oh that girl let us in. She's so polite, she let us in and made us coffee."

Stein felt the vain in his temple go. "Excuse me, for a moment." He headed down the hall to Miley's room. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, very clam for a person with strangers in the house. "Miley, who did you let into the house?"

"They looked like her. So I thought it was okay."

"Did you know them?" He asked, not really believing he was lecturing her about this, the last time she opened the door three boys had beaten her to a pulp.

"Well no but..."

"Then it's not okay, you don't let strangers into the house." He scolded. He would never understand Miley fully. She was just too trusting. He acted on instinct and pointed at a corner of the

room. "Go stand there till I get back." Miley quickly followed the order. When he closed the door, he wondered what processed him to do that. She was too old to be standing in the corner...

He returned to the living room. He was surprised to hear Marie raise her voice. She really did that at any time. "Mother! She's our student!" Marie said shocked.

"Then why is she staying with you?" He father asked politely. Stein decided to explain.

"Miley had an accident before the end of the school year. It caused her to lost her memory." Marie's mother covered her mouth. Stein continued trying to keep why Miley had that accident. "The home she remembers is gone, and she doesn't remember her partner who she usually lives with. Since I was a doctor, I offered to keep an eye on her till her memories come back." Stein hadn't meant to sound like a hero, he would have done it for anyone. He really just a teacher keeping an eye on his student.

"That's so kind of you! But why didn't send her home to her parents?"

"Mother, Miley's parents..." Marie broke off.

"Passed away when Miley was young." Stein didn't really want to talk about this right now. In case Miley walked out into the conversation. He was unsure how this Miley would handle them talking about her parents. That's when he remembered she wouldn't be coming out. "I'll be back in a moment."

Miley was still facing the wall. Stein resisted the urge to laugh. "All clear, you can come out now." She down on the bed and pick up her book again. He wondered if he should talk to her, but he decided not to. She seemed normal to him. He went back to see who Marie was doing with her parents. His mind wondered back to Miley. He hoped she would be back to normal soon. He shook himself then entered the living room.

"A trip that would be wonderful for you two. How long will you be gone?" Marie asked.

"A year, we're thinking about Europe, any pointers on where to start?"

"Paris, Mother it's such a lovely city. Did you really come all this way for tips though."

"Well no, we wanted to let you know that we where leaving. In case you wanted a weekend alone..."

"Mother!" Marie shouted. Marie's face was power pink, and in his option a good shade for her. He could feel the heat rise his own face. After that comment both parents said their good byes. He thought it was odd to leave on such a note. He sat down next to Marie.

"Now I can see why you are in such a rush to get married. She seems to put a lot of pressure on you."

"Yeah," she said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Marie, make sure he's a doctor or a lawyer. Make sure he'll take care of you. I can't even count how many times she said that to me."

Stein chuckled. "I am a doctor." She laughed to. He pulled her close to him and muttered into her hair. "And I'll always take care of you." The tone was serious.

Alright chapter 8! Wow Stein made a move! Lol alright tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own soul eater.

Return of the Staff Meister

Chapter 9

Stein and Marie fight:

Miley's still just a child?

Miley rubbed her eye. She was staring at the bear. She didn't like the feeling she was having, it was tense in her chest. It was early the sun light was still just tints of red. At first Miley wasn't sure what had woken her up. The she heard the muffled yelling. She couldn't heard what they where saying. It just didn't seem right to her. The was just wrong, they never fought!

Miley wondered if she could be the reason they were fighting. They never had trouble before she arrived, she wondered if she should just leave. It would be fine, it would be just for a little while. They could talk with having her butting in.

Miley was sitting on her bed. She couldn't go though the front door. She could tell by the voices they were fighting in the living room. Miley didn't think there was a back door. She started looking around. She stared at her window. She knew it was a bad idea, but she didn't really have a choice. She really didn't want to stay here with this feeling. She slid quietly out the window. She never felt so free.

Stein's mind was reeling he and Marie had a fight. He knew it was normal and they had fought before but not over Miley. He wondered if when Miley awoke she would feel the echo of the fight. Miley might not have her memory he knew the powers she was developing would still be there.

He glanced down the hall, she should have been up by now. He wondered if she wasn't feel well. He was never sure if his fever was contagious or not. When his eyes discovered the empty room, his mind started to panic. The window was open and there was no sign of a struggle.

The bear Marie had bought for her, sat on the neatly made bed. Stein's brains connected the dots, and he wondered what would cause Miley climb out the window. Then he wondered if she had heard. They had been arguing about her. She may have thought it was her fault and left so they wouldn't fight anymore.

Miley walked around the city, it was both strange and comforting. She wasn't sure how she knew her around but she did. She found a wall, it was pretty but she kept walking. She found a park and sat down on swing. She liked swings, they made me feel like she was flying. She liked to jump off when she was really high.

Stein and Marie had looked all over the city. Miley was now where to be found. Stein was really worried, Miley was safe inside the city walls, but she wasn't aware of the danger outside the city. It would just be his luck, for Miley to run into a witch. He and Marie split up again. He found Spirit during his search. He took one look at Stein.

"What's wrong Stein? You seem paler than normal." Stein was really not in the mood. He glared at his old partner and kept walking. "No seriously, what's the matter?"

"Miley is missing."

"You lost her?"

"She climbed out her window this morning. I think she heard us having a fight."

"Us, as in you and Marie. So you two are together, I knew it."

"Normal people argue. I just don't get why Miley was so upset."

"Simple Stein, when Mommy and Daddy fight it effects the kids too." Stein didn't answer. He never thought Miley would think of them as her parents. He shook his head. This Miley was different. Then he thought about what had happened in Paris and shook himself again. "Do you think she's alright?" Spirit asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not really sure how long she was gone. I've checked every place she would go." Stein ran his fingers though his hair.

"I remember one time Kami and I got into a really bad fight. Maka couldn't have been much older than five. She couldn't handle it. She went the place we all been happy."

"I'm guessing there's a point to this story." Stein asked.

"Yes I'm getting there, Kami and I finally calmed down to notice Maka was missing, but we knew right where she had gone."

"Where was that."

"The park," Spirit said simply.

Miley sat on the swing, she didn't know why she came here. She didn't really like parks, they made her think of thunderstorms. She shivered at the thought. She decided staying a little while wouldn't be so bad it had been awhile since she played on a swing.

Stein wondered why he hadn't thought of that. It was really the only place in Death City he hadn't checked. He always new the mature Miley. She didn't seem like the type that would go play at a park. He headed toward the park.

When they arrived, all he could do was stare. There was Miley playing on a swing... for the Miley he knew it was really out of character. It was odd to watch her go back and forth, though she did seem to be enjoying herself. He never seen her look like that since she joined the academy. Then the world went into the slow motion. He watch Miley leave the seat.

She had jumped from a height that no one could safely land. He wasn't aware of his body moving, till it hit the ground. He sighed and slowly counted to three. He found Marie next to him. He looked at Miley, her eyes where closed. Her body was getting ready for the fall, so adrenaline had pumped into her body. He would speak with her when she awoke.

Alright, that was chapter 9 wow on chapter left.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own soul eater

Return of Staff Meister

Chapter 10

The Shocking revaluation:

Miley's memories have returned?

Stein was sitting at his computer, he finally had a breakthrough on this experiment. He was typing away. His eyes on the screen, he heard soft foot steps coming down the hall. He knew the foot steps. He knew it was Miley.

Miley was very confused. She awoke in a room she didn't know. She took a deep breath and looked around. She noticed the teddy bear next to her. She picked it up and looked at it. She found it comforting somehow. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She knew this hallway she suddenly felt very relaxed.

Stein turned in his chair. He was used to Miley's late night wanderings around the house. He smiled at her. His glasses reflected the glow of the computer screen. He noticed that Miley was carrying the bear tonight, she usually left it in her room. "Go back to bed Miley, it's three in the morning."

"Yeah, why am I here?"

Stein quickly saved his progressed and turned back to Miley. Her head was tilted to one side and she looked very confused. Her eyes reflected the emotion in them. "I'll explain in the morning Miley just go back to bed."

"But,"

"Trust me you'll want to be fully rested to hear this. It's a long story."

The next morning all three of them where sitting in the living room. Stein was going to explain to Miley but he wanted to know what she remembered first. "Alright Miley tell me what you remember. The last thing."

"Me being angry at you, then asked Black*star to spar." She said simply, wondering why it matter.

"Never do that again," Stein said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because the last time you tried, you ended up hitting your head and had amnesia for a month."

"But still doesn't explain why I'm living with you..." Miley was very confused.

"Well, you didn't remember you days at the academy, when you awoke you asked for Diana. You had no idea who Mason or the dangers waiting for you outside Death City." Stein said.

"Oh... So I didn't know I was the Staff Meister." Miley had a feeling there was something more to this but she wasn't going to ask.

"Exactly, better to have you here in the city and safe. You couldn't stay in your apartment so we agreed to keep any eye on you."

Miley sighed, she knew he cared, she never questioned it anymore. He took her in without a moments hesitation. She had a feeling this was going to come back and bite her. He and Marie both, they still didn't seem bothered. She wasn't sure if she should thank them but Stein had a look that told her it wasn't necessary.

YAY! Fluff! That as the last chapter. Thank you for following my loyal readers! The next one will be posted soon, but I need to think of a title. Let me know how you like or didn't like the ending!


End file.
